


In the Blue, Blue, Blue of the Evening

by FleetSparrow



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Bickering, Fluff, Gen, implied Tim/Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Tim and Pikachu are walking down the beach, trying to work on this case.  However, Tim's mind is drifting, and Pikachu despises sand.





	In the Blue, Blue, Blue of the Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



Tim carried his shoes along the beach, reveling in the feeling of sand on his bare feet. He was thinking about his dad, about the case they were investigating, but mostly, he was thinking about Lucy. How nice it would be if she was walking alongside him. Maybe they’d hold hands. Maybe they’d stare into each other’s eyes, although that could get a little creepy if they held it too long, so maybe not. But maybe they’d stop and look up at the moon together, and he’d be brave enough to ask her for a kiss. Yeah, that’d be nice.

“Sand _everywhere_!”

Oh, right. He wasn’t with Lucy. He was with his dad’s talking Pikachu.

He turned around to see Pikachu coming up behind him, shaking out his little feet with each step.

“Do you know how long it takes to get sand out of fur?” Pikachu said. “Ages!” He straightened his hat, then whipped it off, scratching his head with a tiny paw. “Aw, jeez, it got in my hat!”

“You were the one who said going to a new place would help you think better,” Tim said, digging his heels in the sand the way he used to do as a kid. “And this is new, right? You’ve never been to the beach.”

“There’s a very good reason for that,” Pikachu said, patting his hat as if that would remove every grain of sand in it. “I don’t like the beach.”

“Now how do you know if you’ve never been there?”

“Easy. First, it’s got sand everywhere. Nobody likes sand.”

“I do.”

“Second, Harry never took me to the beach, which means Harry didn’t like the beach either.”

“That’s probably true,” Tim muttered.

“Third, there’s no coffee at the beach,” Pikachu finished triumphantly.

“Pretty sure I saw a coffee hut about a hundred yards back,” Tim said, pointing down the beach.

Pikachu’s eyes lit up. “What? And you didn’t say anything?! Why the hell are we still out here, then? We could be having coffee!” Pikachu stormed off back in the direction they’d come. Tim chuckled and followed after him.

Maybe once this case was solved and he found his dad, he’d ask Lucy to come here some night. Without his coffee-holic Pikachu.


End file.
